xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sylvalum
Sylvalum (白樹の大陸, Hakuju no Tairiku lit. Land of White Wood) is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the north of Primordia. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Anvil Sandplain * Anvil Rock Two * Badr Stronghold * Cauldros Threshold BC * Delusians North Summit BC * Den of the Dead * Dopang Caravan * East Ciel Sandsea * Gehenna Span * Hardheart Canyon * Hardheart Canyon BC * Hilal Stronghold * Lake Ciel * Lesser Anvil * Lower Delusian Mountains * Needle Rock BC * Needle Rock Sandsea * Noctilucent Sphere * North Ciel Sandsea * North Cinderdunes * North Silent Sandsea BC * NW Ciel Sandsea BC * Samuel Incline * Samuel Incline BC * Sandsprint Slope * Seabird's Beak * Seabird's Beak BC * Secluded Lava Lake * Shivering Sands * Sylvalum Searoad * West Cinderdunes Landmarks * Anvil Rock One * Badr Basin * Badr Stonebridge * Banshee Cave * Cavernous Abyss * Cauldros Threshold * Cleansing Spring * Delusians North Summit * Delusians South Summit * Hilal Meadow * North Hardheart Canyon * North Silent Sandsea * Northern Searoad * South Ciel Sandsea * South Cinderdunes * South Hardheart Canyon * South Silent Sandsea * Southern Searoad * West Ciel Sandsea Story Exclusive Landmark * Zu Pharg Counterattack Line Unexplored Territories * Abyss Reservoir * Arc Rock * Behemoth's Shadows * Noctilucent Sphere Interior * Quay Hollows * Sandsprint Cavity Scenic Viewpoint * Xanadu Overlook Miranium Deposits * FN Site 401 * FN Site 402 * FN Site 403 * FN Site 404 * FN Site 405 * FN Site 406 * FN Site 407 * FN Site 408 * FN Site 409 * FN Site 410 * FN Site 411 * FN Site 412 * FN Site 413 * FN Site 414 * FN Site 415 * FN Site 416 * FN Site 417 * FN Site 418 * FN Site 419 * FN Site 420 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Ancient Coronid * Awakened Liceor * Azure Blatta * Bismuth Oc-serv * Bismuth Xe-dom * Caladar * Callow Ictus * Callow Virago * Canyon Cantor * Canyon Jacul * Carnelian Forfex * Carrion Vivohast * Cave Cantor * Ceres Petramand * Cerulean Arenatect * Chartreuse Blatta * Crane Turba * Creek Unafulge * Crony Potamus * Crystal Blatta * Dagger Pugilith * Dazzling Liceor * Delft Turba * Diamond Blatta * Divine Liceor * Druid Papil * Echo Germivore * Emerging Blatta * Frenzied Coronid * Girder Pugilith * Gloam Turba * Glowing Cinicula * Glowing Liceor * Grand Vivohast * Green Blatta * Guardian Puge * Haoma Scirpo * Hermit Ictus * Highland Jacul * Hushed Murra * Iolite Forfex * Jade Jacul * Knight Pugilith * Kvass Scirpo * Lantern Petramand * Lethal Vivohast * Little Caro * Lively Tersqual * Lutetia Petramand * Machine King Quo * Machine Queen Quo * Machine Rook Quo * Magus Papil * Marnuck Ruffian * Mighty Virago * Mirage Blatta * Molybdenum Xe-dom * Mountain Progen * Mount Sylooth * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Multi Queen Qmoeva * Native Ovis * Nectar Scirpo * Nether Virago * Niobium Oc-serv * Nomad Lepyx * Old Cervus * Plasma Duoguill * Poisonous Caecus * Pollen Lepyx * Penetrating Adsecula * Prankster Mephite * Prisoner Caro * Quiet Murra * Recluse Cantor * Saffron Arenatect * Sand Caro * Sandy Sabula * Sapphire Forfex * Sapphire Visigel * Seeker Vigent * Servant Caro * Shadow Falsaxum * Shaman Cervus * Shooter Blatta * Smalt Arenatect * Sorcerer Papil * Sparrow Adsecula * Spinel Forfex * Storm Caro * Strange Liceor * Strange Murra * Stream Jacul * Tellurium Oc-serv * Thallium Oc-serv * Thug Mephite * Titanium Oc-serv * Topaz Arenatect * Translucent Cinicula * Turf Sylooth * Turquoise Arenatect * Uncanny Murra * Venture Adsecula * Villainous Caecus * Viridian Monoceros * Wandering Ovis * White Ovis * Witch Papil * Wizard Papil Mission Exclusive Enemies * Nupopon Incarnate * Trump Papil * Xiphias Dimnet Story Exclusive Enemies * Deva Caladar * Qmoeva * Galdr Tyrants * Ahama, the Covetous * Ahama's Seidr * Albin, the Wicked Meddler * Ald, the Extravagant * Alexei, the Jade * Andrea, the Famished Hunter * Andrei, the Cunning * Anselm, the Triumphant * Antara, the Water Diviner * Asana, the Azure Star * Atreides, the Distinguished * Badul, the One-Eyed * Badul's Seidr * Berthold, the Blue-Eyed * Blaudolch, the Chalcedony * Brandys, the Spectral Light * Buchwald, the Guardian * Camille, the Immortal * Candelario, the Bronze * Clara, the Pure White * Daemon, the Undertaker * Damaged Zig * Dobromila, the Alluring * Du-rha, the Imprisoned * Enhanced Defense Seidr * Eustachio, the Eccentric * Feld, the Indigo-Clad * Florence, the Hell Maggot * Ga-uhl, the Precept-Keeper * Gesserith, the Wileworm * Goliath, the Stronghold * High-Output Pugilith * Hiro, the Priceless * Ignit, the Ultimate Chaos * Lask, the Unscrupulous * Latis, the Bristle-Scaled * Laurencio, the Fog Bow * Leandro, the Sneering * Legato, the Sky Watcher * Lockhart, the Killer of Hope * Luxaar's Xern * Lyla, the Lustrous * Lyla's Galdr * Man'an, the Water Whisperer * Mikulas, the Keystone * Oc-serv, the Ancient * Pharsis, the Everqueen * Radovan, the Sky Baron * Ramus, the Supersonic * Ruth, the Shunner of Light * Sadar, the Unhinged * Stola, the Champion * Stola, the Unchained * Thaddaeus, the Ultramafic * Vorpall, the Sickle-Fanged * Yune, the Ambusher * Zohan, the Thunderbolt * Frontline Surveillance Zig (Waters) * Xair, the Cerulean Walker (Waters) Bosses * Ga Buidhe * Ga Jiarg * Vasara * Wrothian Enacter * Wrothian Sneaker * Zu Pharg NPCs * Dirk Gallery NoA-Sylvalum.jpg|Sylvalum Img sp-welcome13L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome13L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 06.png|Sylvalum XCX Exploration 10.png|Crossing a land-bridge XCX Exploration 21.png|Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 01.jpg|Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 02.jpg|An enemy in Sylvalum Img field02 shiro 03.jpg|Night in Sylvalum with the pink aurora Img field02 shiro 04.jpg|Sylvalum Sylvalumatnight.jpg|Sylvalum at Night Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Sylvalum